


Vivi’s Nightmares

by candydescent



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, K-Pop - Freeform, Loona - Freeform, Mystery, Red Velvet, girlgroup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candydescent/pseuds/candydescent
Summary: At night, Vivi creates an entire universe in her dreams. During the day, this universe disappears from her memory. The only thing she can remember is, there is a puzzle that needs to be solved.





	1. Chapter One

Let’s start this story off with one thing: 

I am an android.  
Okay, not really, but sometimes I feel like one.  
Without context, that sounds pretty weird, right? 

I have all this energy throughout the day, but once 8:00 PM strikes, I crash. And once I crash, the darkness hits. The dreams that normal people have. Dreams that feature people I’ve never met before.

I can never remember their names once I wake up. Just faces. Then I run around school all day, seeing if I can just find one of the girls in real life. They have to exist, right? People don’t just exist in dreams.... right? 

Most people consider the types of dreams I have “nightmares”. I guess that’s another thing that makes me unlike all the rest. I don’t consider them nightmares, I consider them clues. There’s a puzzle, and I must put all the pieces together. 

Oh, but there is one name I do remember from these dreams.... 

And that is: LOONA.


	2. Chapter Two

“Vivi!” Kang Seulgi shouted from down the hall. 

Barely awake, I turned to her slowly. Kang Seulgi was one of my best friends, but sometimes her energy overwhelmed me. 

Yet, she was the only person who knew of my dreams. 

“So,” Kang continued, hooking arms with me as we walked to class, “Any updates?”. 

I gave her a half smile, trying to keep up with her radiant personality. “Well,” I started, “The dream really didn’t last that long tonight. Only ten minutes.” These dreams could last for hours if they wanted to. Matter of fact, I recall the longest one being around 12 hours until my mother dragged me out of bed to greet my grandparents. 

“Oh really,” Kang replied, “Well, would you mind explaining to me what it was about tonight?” 

————

 

I was back in the forest again. Tonight, there was a waning crescent. The forest was so dark, and without any sources of light, I was out of options of escaping.

“Hey,” a girl whispered to me. She sounded like she could at least be twelve years old. “You dropped our flashlight.”

I quickly scrambled around my surroundings. It had to be here somewhere. 

“Oh no, I found it,” the girl responded. After turning it on, she helped me stand up. She had medium length brown hair, and at least had to be under 5’2’’. There was an orange bracelet on her wrist, with the initials “I.Y”. I had a light pink bracelet on my own, with my initials “V.W”. She pointed to the right, insinutating that she wanted me to follow her and help find our way out. I left her lead me. 

After a good two minutes, we were presented with a castle. The words “Temet Nosce” were inscribed on the front door. The front door was cracked open just a bit, inviting us both in. 

Once entering, myself and IY were introduced to two blonde girls. They could almost be twins if they wanted to, but they had completely different mannerisms. One had a red bracelet with the initials “K.J” and another had a black and blue bracelet with the initials “J.J”. 

“Supper is soon,” K.J said, “We all must report the the dining room now.” I.Y just glared at the ground, but I urged her to follow us. Supper is soon, which means answers will come soon. 

“Hey,” a mysterious whisper came from behind me, “Astra inclinant, sed non obligant.” With that being said, the mysterious figure hugged me from behind. Before I could turn around and see who this person was.....

The dream was over. 

———

“Seriously?” Kang Seulgi said through a fit of laughter, “These dreams are getting harder and harder to believe. There’s no way you’re serious!”. 

Sometimes, I have to remind myself that I tell Seulgi these things because she’s my best friend and I can trust her. 

“You’re such an idiot,” I retorted, “You think having these dreams are fun? Trust me, I wish these were a lie.” Catching a whiff of the atmosphere, Seulgi’s fit of giggles ended and she gave me a sympathetic look. 

I never understood that look. Did she feel bad for me, or did she think I was just crazy? 

“Thanks for the talk.” After such a rough night, I wasn’t in the mood for Seulgi’s antics... even if they were only out of love and concern. So with that being said, I left her embrace and stormed off to my first period by myself. Leaving her by herself, in the middle of the hallway, dazed and a br upset.


End file.
